The Hammock
by LillithWhisper
Summary: If one thing is for sure, when you get in a hammock with somebody, you better be dating them! Twincest


**The Hammock**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tokio Hotel

The ebony haired man watched his older twin from behind the glass doors that led to the back yard. His brother was lounging in the new hammock that their mother and step father put up a couple of hours ago, urging the boys to go outside and give it a try. Bill had suggested they put one inside the house too, since he loathed the outdoors. His parents just laughed, and continued on to the mall. They'd invited their sons to go along, but Tom wanted to try out the hammock, and the younger of the two didn't give much enthusiasm about leaving the house that day.

Tom opened his eyes and stretched, glancing around after his fifteen minute nap. Noticing his brother in the doorway, he struggled to get up, and just eventually fell over the side of the hammock. The older twin shook his head to wake himself up more, and jogged over to the house. "Hey, Billa, come on out. It's not as bad as you think."

Bill shook his head. "Not in this lifetime!"

The older brother slid open the door, grabbed his brother's wrist, and started to pull him to the outside world. The ebony haired man tried to resist, but Tom was just too strong for him. The vocalist glanced around frantically, hating the outdoor smell, the blinding sunlight, and the noise of the outside world.

Tom just laughed as his brother tried to pull away from him and the hammock. "C'mon, don't be a baby." He settled himself in the net first, forced his brother in with him, and laid back leisurely.

Bill refused to lay down. Not just because he didn't want to be there, but he wasn't so sure how safe the hammock truly was. He shifted around a bit, finding no point in this contraption. You couldn't even get out of it! He glanced at his brother. "You sure this thing is okay?"

The older of the two nodded, and studied as Bill eased himself back.

Finding a comforting position, he relaxed next to Tom. After a few minutes, the two began to shift their weight softly, rocking the net like a swing. Tom's arm draped around Bill's waist, pulling him closer, and Bill nuzzled into Tom's neck, wrapping a leg around his brother's waist to get comfortable further. The older twin rocked the hammock faster, trying to unease his little brother, but, to Tom's surprise, he let out a moan. He looked down, only to find Bill as hard as he apparently was.

Bill gazed up at his brother, and purred softly, a smile caressing his lips. Once the net ceased moving, he shifted quickly and harder than his brother had, pressing directly on his erection.

Tom's breath caught in his throat and he swallowed a groan. This wasn't right, but it didn't feel wrong, and he was much too excited to stop. So, he decided he may as well join, and started moving in time with Bill's movements.

The ebony haired man bit his older brother's neck hard enough to draw blood, but thankfully didn't. The guitarist fanned a hand against his brother's hip, moving the material out of the way so he could feel the warmth of his skin. Bill started rocking faster and faster, unaware what a simple rubbing could do. His cock strained against the denim, in what he could tell would be a powerful explosion.

Tom hissed and moaned as his baby brother pressed into him. He mentally became self conscious all of a sudden. The sun had begun to set, so there was no telling how much longer they'd have before their parent's got back and part of him wanted to stop, but he was so close. His twin pressed as hard as he could just one more time, and both came everywhere on the inside of their jeans.

Bill panted, trying to catch his breath, but that seemed to be failing him at the moment. The worry in his older twin's eyes spoke his thought, Mom and Dad…

The two rushed upstairs after having fallen out of the hammock, and changed to hide the smell of their come. Later, the twins sat downstairs watching television, when the tell-tale sound of a key in the lock jingled. In walked their parents, bags full of stuff. "So," their mom asked. "Did you boys do anything interesting while we were gone?"

The End


End file.
